The truth will come out
by CurlyQT
Summary: Bella slept with Jacob...and is now pregnant with his baby...what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fic and I am really liking the way it is going and the ideas I have. I hope you like it to! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are the works of Stephanie Meyers.**

_**2 weeks after Edward left Bella in the woods.**_

I woke up very confused and not knowing where I was. Then I realized I was still in my bedroom in Forks, Washington.

"Hey Bells," a familiar voice said.

I glanced over to the other side of my bed. And there was JACOB BLACK.?

I screamed and jumped out of the bed, making sure the sheet was still wrapped around my _naked _body.

"Jacob… Jacob, NO, NO, please say we didn't, we didn't, we..."

Jacob broke in, "Yes Bella, we made love." He said smiling.

"JACOB," I said terrified. "NO!"

Jacob turned and sat up facing the opposite way of me. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and started to put them back on. He turned his head and hissed angrily " Is it really that bad of a thing, to make love with _me_?

"Yes! Jacob." I said with no remorse.

"I better be going, Billy… Billy's probably wondering where I am.

After he left I ran to the bathroom almost in tears. I jumped in to the shower. The water was scolding hot, but I hardly noticed. Suddenly everything came back to me. The night before, I remembered everything that had happened.

Jacob had come over to visit me; it was his second time he'd tied since Sam had found me that night in the woods. The first time Charlie had turned him away; I was in no state for visitors. But Charlie was working last night so there was no one to stop him. He walked through the door…

"_Hey Bella! How are you? Jacob said kindly._

"_Jacob, hi, what are you doing here?" I said trying to be as nice as possible. But I really didn't want to see or talk to anyone._

" _I came to see how you were doing… and I wanted to tell you something."_

"_Jacob this isn't really a good time, I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, okay. Well I really need to tell you something"_

"_What?" I said a little annoyed._

" _Bella, I… I am in love with you."_

_All of a sudden it was Edward standing in front of me, not Jacob black. I flew at him grabbing his face and kissing his lips hard. _

Oh no, but it wasn't Edward, it wasn't Edward at all. What have I done. What has happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short and boring…but it will get better…I promise! I needed a chapter like this to get on with the upcoming stuff to happen!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

The next day I stayed home from school. I told Charlie that I think I might have the flu. But the truth was, I felt sick from what had happened with Jacob.

Jacob called this morning. I had Charlie tell him I wasn't feeling well. I have no idea what I would have said to him, or what he would have wanted to say to me. I think I hurt him pretty bad. And that wasn't my intentions at all. He knows how I have been doing lately…he shouldn't of taken advantage of me like that. And the sad part is… I don't even really remember doing it…the last thing I remember is kissing him, then waking up in the bed… undressed. Jacob couldn't be anything more than a friend to me. I…I cant be with anyone else, and I don't want to. There is only one person out there for me and if I can't have him, then I wont have anyone.

"Bella, can you open the door?" Jacob said while knocking on the door.

Oh no! What was he doing here? I can't face him. No. I wont.

"Bella, common…I know your hear, your trucks in the driveway."

Dang it. My own truck sold me out. Now what to do? I opened the door slightly, "Jacob, please go away. I have to go to school now." I said lying.

"Isabella I really need to talk to you, we need to talk."

"Jacob I am sorry, but there is no "we" and we have nothing to talk over."

" Bella don't do this. Just talk to me."

"JACOB! The things I have to say are not very nice, and I'd rather not say them. But if you keep pushing it, I might slip. And I don't want to hurt you…again. So please Jacob leave."

"Bella please." He said sighing.

"NO Jacob. You don't want to hear what I have to say. Do you want me to tell you that I am mad, that you basically took advantage of me. You know I don't feel that way about you. Jacob you also know that I have had a horrible past couple of weeks, and that's when you decide that it's a good time to tell me that you love me. Jacob…please..please leave. I don't want to say anymore."

" Bella, do you want me to say I am sorry?… because I'm not. You, YOU, are the one that basically attacked me and kissed me."

"JACOB BLACK LEAVE NOW. Don't make me call Charlie."

"FINE." He turned around and stormed off angrily.

I don't think I have ever seen Jacob that worked up and that angry. It kind of scared me. Tears were dropping down my face by now. I don't think I will be seeing Jacob Black anytime soon… not that I want to.

I went upstairs and laid on my bed. After about 1 minute there, I got up. I was disgusted thinking about Jacob and me on that bed together. The only one who had ever been on that bed before was Edw-er…_him._ And that's how I would have liked it to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Get ready for some intense things to happen:)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are the works of Stephanie Meyers.**

**1 week later.**

"Bella, honey are you okay?" Charlie asked with a sympathetic voice. He must have woken up from hearing me puking my guts out.

"No, Not really, I am really nauseous, and I keep throwing up."

" Maybe we should go to the hospital Bella, you sound really bad."

"No!" I said a little to anxiously. The hospital would just remind me of Carlisle, which would lead to the Cullen's, and that leads to…_him._ " I'll be okay dad, I promise, don't worry."

"Okay Bells, if you say so, can I get you anything?"

"No dad, I am okay thanks. I am just really tired."

"Okay then. I am going to go get ready and then go to work, unless you want me to stay with you, because I will!"

" No it's alright go to work dad. I'll be fine."

"Okay well make sure and call me if you need anything."

"Kay dad, bye."

"Bella I am home, how are you feeling?" I heard Charlie yell as he walked through the front door. I looked over at the clock sitting next to my bed, it was 6 pm. Charlie left around 5 this morning, and I didn't leave the bathroom until about 10:00. But I barely had the strength to get from the bathroom floor to my bed. Wow I had been sleeping for about 8 hours, but it didn't feel like I had gotten any sleep at all, I still feel as weak as I did before.

I worked up my strength to get up and go downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie had brought home a pizza. "Hey dad." I said weakly.

"Are you feeling any better Bella?"

" No, not really, but I am glad the puking stopped!"

"You had me worried earlier today… I must have called about 20 times to check on you. But no one answered. So I had one of the officers stop by on his way home to make sure you were okay… he told me that you were sound asleep."

"Oh really? Wow I am sorry dad. I have been sleeping since like 10am. I am surprised I was that out of it."

"Well that's good you got some rest, but you should probably eat something."

"Yea, but I still feel just as tired. I don't think I should eat much, I'll just grad some crackers and go back upstairs."

The night was the same as the last; I woke up again running to the bathroom. After Charlie left and the puking stopped, I got in my truck and headed toward the drugstore. I wanted to buy some juice. I remember always being told to drink fluids when I was sick.

I was walking down isle 5 "feminine products," when all of a sudden I saw something that made me stop completely in my tracks and I forgot to breathe.

"No, no, I…I couldn't, no." I said aloud to myself. I grabbed the pregnancy test anyways and began to walk to the register.

As the register got closer and closer I recognized the lady behind the counter, she was one of the officer's wife at the police station. I can't let anyone know I am buying a pregnancy test! So instead I turn around, shove the box into my purse, and go to get some juice. The lady at the register did recognize me so I am glad I didn't buy that test, I mean I am not happy about having to steal… but really there wasn't any other choice. And no way will I let this get out; I mean its not even true. I am not pregnant, no, no way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I ran into the house, up the stairs, and into the bathroom as quick as I could, managing to only trip twice. I drank half of the carton of juice I had bought, in the car. I wanted to be sure I could go to the bathroom.

I peed on the little strip, stuck it on the counter and read the box.

"Wait 5 until the strip turns either blue for pregnant or red for not pregnant." I read aloud to myself.

It seemed like 3 hours had passed when I looked back at the clock, but only 30 seconds. I turned on the shower and jumped in. I was so distracted I still had my clothes on. I ripped them off and threw them over the curtain. The water was ice cold, it felt good! Pregnant…pshh, no way! With Jacobs baby, no way. "I have nothing to worry about, its not possible." I told myself over and over again in reassurance. I peeked out of the shower, it had been 5 minutes! I jumped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me so tight, I could hardly breathe. I walked over to the counter slowly, my eyes were shut, and I reached for the strip.

I opened my eyes quickly and then closed them again. I grabbed a bag from underneath the sink, and put the strip and the box in the bad. I walked down the stairs and through the front door, I put the bad in the garbage can in front of the house. I went back upstairs to my room. I got onto my bed and below the quilt. Tears started pouring down my face.

I woke up in the morning with my eyes red and puffy. I had been crying for many reasons. Well the obvious…I had a baby in my stomach, but also for the way I acted to Jacob, it wasn't his fault and I shouldn't have said the things I did. I knew I still didn't really want to see him face to face. I decided to write him a letter.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I am sorry for the way I acted and the things I said. I was angry, not only at you but at myself. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know your intentions weren't to come to my house and umm… do that with me. Jake, you are a cherished friend of mine, and I am sorry but I don't think it can be anything else. I hope you forgive me Jake; I couldn't handle knowing you are mad at me. I am so so sorry. But Jake, I do need some time, to think. And handle some things. Thank you Jake, for always being there for me. _

_With love,_

_Isabella_

I sealed it, put a stamp on it and set it in the mailbox. I can't tell Jake I am pregnant… at least not yet. I haven't even decided how I am going to do yet. I went on to my computer and got on the Internet, I typed in I needed to do some research on pregnancy. I found that around 3 months I would start showing.

All of a sudden my plan came to me…live with Charlie for the next 3 months. Then I will tell him that I have all of my credits so I can start going to a community college a semester early. I will then say I am attending a community college (not sure which one yet) in Seattle…oh maybe I will have to go further...he might want to come check on me. No Seattle will be okay. I will keep working and saving all my money so I will have enough to pay for a small apartment. Okay that is what I will do. I think. Who knows what I will do after that…I am sure as hell not giving this baby up. I wont do that, I would regret it all of my life. I will make everything okay. At least having a baby in my life means I will have someone that always loves me and that I always love back. Maybe this is good. Maybe this is just what I needed… someone I could love who would love me back…and not leave me. I will be a good mother.

_**The next day:**_

I went to school today. I still didn't feel great…but its just stupid morning sickness and I will have to deal with it for a while I guess. I had to go to the mall after school to get a shirt for some presentation I have to do in English. I walked past the cutest baby store called Janie and Jack. It got me really excited, I wanted to go in, but I was too afraid someone would see me.

I had to go work at Newton's today. When I got there I saw Mike.

" Hey Bella where have you been the past few days?" Mike asked curiously.

"Oh hey, I was home sick."

" Were you at school today? I didn't see you."

"Yea I was there." Is Mike having memory loss? He saw me today and said hi. Oh well he must have forgotten.

I got home at 5, and Charlie was already home. I walked in through the door and I saw Charlie, in a suit? Wow I had never seen Charlie so nice looking. He was wearing a black suit with a blue striped tie. His hair was gelled and it looked really good!

" Wow dad!" I said surprising him.

"Hey Bells, I got laid your dress on your bed."

" Huh? What dress? What are you talking about?" I said totally lost.

" Oh no did I forget to tell you? There is a police function tonight, and I meant to tell you. I had the secretary, Amy, pick out a dress for you. I could have sworn I had told you."

" Oh really, do I have to go dad?"

" I'd really like it if you did Bella."

" Okay! Then I will. Now I wonder what this dress looks like?"

" I think you will like it! We leave in 20 minutes, is that enough time?"

" Yea I think so, I'll hurry."

I ran upstairs and on my bed was a box. I opened the box and pulled out a sparkly red dress. It was this glitter mesh fabric; it had a satin ribbon at the empire waist. Charlie was right I loved it!

I ran to the bathroom and got in the shower, I had to be quick so it was only about 3 minutes long. I got out and blow-dried my hair. I slipped on the dress and got my black heels, which I had worn to my mom and Phil's wedding, out of the closet. I took a quick glance in the mirror and went down stairs.

"Wow Bella you look great!" Charlie said.

"And you don't clean up so bad yourself dad."

He smiled, "Well let's get out of here."

We got into Charlie's cruiser and were off.

" Billy and Jacob are going to be there too."

I cringed when Charlie said that. " Why are they coming? I thought I was a police thing? I asked curiously.

" I invited Billy, and I said Jacob should come too so you would have someone to talk with."

"Oh okay." I said worriedly. I wonder if he got my letter. I think I will try and stay away from him, its kind of awkward. And I know we can't just go on like nothing happened. Maybe he won't come.

We pulled into the driveway of this huge house, not even really a house, more like a mansion. There were tons of cars lined along the huge driveway and on the curb of the road.

"Where are we?" I asked stunned by the mansion.

" This is one of the officers houses, he offered to hold the event at his house… since it was so big."

" I think you are paying him to much."

He laughed, " He comes from a rich family, believe me we aren't paying him much."

Charlie parked and we got out of the car and started walking toward the mansion. The house was like a log cabin style, but more like a log mansion. It was gorgeous.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I spotted Billy right when he spotted us. Jacob was standing next to him looking another way. Billy smacked Jacobs arm and pointed at us. He didn't look. Obviously he already saw us before we saw them. Billy said something to Jake, and he began pushing Billy's wheelchair over to us. I looked around looking for a way out. But I know I can't make a scene. This is Charlie's thing, and I have to be civil, _for_ Charlie.

"Hey Billy, Jacob, how are you two doing?" Charlie said greeting them.

"Pretty good, how about you and Bella?" Billy said.

"Not to bad. Hey Billy why don't you come with me, I have to talk to Assistant Chief Taylor." Charlie says and walks away, Billy following him in his wheelchair.

Jacob and I were left there, standing awkwardly and looking in different directions.

"Jake…-did you get my letter?" I said shakily, still not looking at him.

"Yes." He said blankly. "You need space, right?"

"Jake, please, I am truly sorry, and its not that I don't want to see you anymore, I-I just need some time. It doesn't mean I want for us to ignore each other.

"Bella, you are making everything way more complicated than they need to be. People "hook-up" all the time, it's not that big of a deal."

"I know Jake, but it is when I know for you it wasn't just " hooking-up", and I am not one of those girls who goes around having one night stands." And obviously it stupid…I mean I ended up pregnant, I wanted to say to him, but I cant. No one can know, at least not yet.

"Bells, can we just forget it please." He pleaded.

" I wish we could Jacob, but I am sorry I can't just act like nothing ever happened.

" Okay Bella, I guess I understand, or I can at least try to."

" Thanks Jacob, that means a lot to me."

I walked away to try and find Charlie. I stuck with him the rest of the night. We left around 9.

" Dad, I got some good news!" I said on the drive home.

" What is it Bella?"

" Well I got called down the counseling office today to talk to my counselor. And she told me that at the end of the semester I will have all of my credits I need and I can graduate early if I want to."

"Really? That's great Bells. You have really bee on top of things haven't you."

" Yea, so I think I am going to be looking at some community colleges in Seattle."

" Really Seattle? What about something in Port Angeles, it's a little closer."

"Yea but Seattle has so many more colleges and opportunities."

" I guess you are right. Well we don't have to talk about it anymore, we have a few months still."

As soon as we got home I went to my room and got on the computer. I started searching for colleges and apartments, but I don't think I will actually go to college, well no now that is. I will have too much going on. But I can't let Charlie know that.

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

" Hey dad, I think tomorrow I am going to go to Seattle and check it out."

" Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine thanks dad. I think I'll go to bed now though because I will probably head out pretty early."

I woke up to my alarm beeping loudly at 7am. I went to the bathroom and took a way longer shower than I should have. I got out and put on my robe then blow-dried my hair and put a black silk headband on. I went back to my room and put on my favorite pair of worn ripped (not because I bought them that way) jeans and a black sweater. I grabbed my ugly purse, slipped on my black flats and was off.

It took me about 4 hours to get to Seattle, and it was much more busy than Port Angeles. I went to this little coffee shop called Walnut and I got a muffin and a coffee. I got out my small notebook from my purse and opened to the page where I had written the addresses down of some apartments. When I finished my muffin and coffee, I got back into my truck (which was getting a lot of stares!!) and headed to the first apartments.

These apartments over looked Green Lake. It was very nice, but a little out of my budget range. So on to the next. I really liked the next one; it was in Bellevue (about 10 or 15 minutes away from Seattle). It was called the One Lincoln Tower at Lincoln Square in Downtown Bellevue. It was so great and way out of my budget, but oh well this place is perfect! I told the lease manager that I was defiantly interested and I would be moving down here in about 3-4 months. I figured that I would try and get as many more shifts as I can at Newton's. But I totally for that once I move here, I will need a job. I stopped at a grocery store and grabbed a newspaper; I started looking in the " help wanted" ads. I drove to the one I was most interested in; they needed a receptionist at central park tennis club. I got there and asked for an application. They asked if I could fill it out there and I said sure. After I filled it out I gave it back to the lady at the front desk and started to walk away. But she stopped me and asked if I could wait, she was going to go talk to the manager, Julie.

A few minutes later the manager and the lady from before walked out.

"Hi Ms. Swan, I am Julie I am the manager at this club."

"Hi you can call me Bella, its nice to meet you."

"Would you mind if we went into my office and I asked you a few questions?"

"Sure, that's fine." I said and then I followed her into her office.

" How soon would you be able to start Bella?

" Probably not for about 3 months, I live in Forks, and I will be moving over here then."

" Oh are you going to go to college?"

"No, not right away. I plan to someday."

" Okay Bella I like you, so in once you move down here, come here again, and you will have the job, if you want it."

" Oh thank you so much! And yes I want it!"

" Okay Bella well thank you for your time and I am looking forward to seeing you again in a few months."

" Kay thanks!" I said walking out the door.

It was time I was heading home, it was almost four, and I have a four-hour drive ahead of me and school tomorrow. I am so excited to tell Charlie how successful this day trip was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Twilight and New moon are Stephanie Meyers.**

**_About 3 months later_**

I have a small bump now, but still very hide able, although I am gaining weight everyday. Probably because I never seem to stop eating. I leave for Seattle tomorrow! I know I could stay longer at home and just hide my stomach, but I am anxious to get to Seattle. Charlie has been going crazy, I feel bad leaving him. But I am so excited to be on my own.

" Bella, are you sure you don't want me to drive over with you?" Charlie asked sympathetically as he helped me tape up the last of the boxes. " Really I wouldn't mind." 

"I know dad, but don't worry, I will be fine."

I walked upstairs to my bedroom… it wasn't the same. It was empty; there was just a mattress on the floor with a quilt on it. Everything else was packed up and in my truck. I went and laid down on the bed, and snuggled down deep underneath the worn blue patterned quilt that Renee had made me.

Charlie woke me up at 6am. It was way to early, but I managed to get out of the bed and into the shower anyway, even without tripping. By the time I was out, the mattress that had been in my room was gone. Charlie had already packed it away. I got dressed and went downstairs. Charlie and I said our goodbyes, "_I am going to miss him" _I thought to myself, I could tell he was just as sad as I was. But both of us tried to hide our hurt.

I am on the road now. In my beautiful red truck, that well isn't going to blend in in Seattle. But o'well, why blend in, when you could stick out? Well at least that is what I try and tell myself, but no matter how many time I say it, I am not going to believe it. The apartment I had looked at before was way out of my price range. And I should have realized that, but I was just so caught up in everything I didn't really think about it. I mean I need to be realistic; I am going to have a child to support. And I think the new apartment I found is more me, its great! It's a 1 bedroom 1 bath apartment, with old oak hard wood floors and thick crown molding. Its perfect! Its really charming, and kind of vintage, like it has the round crystal door knobs and the key holes that you can peek through. I love it, and I will fix it up and make it just right!

Well I finally arrived at my apartment! I got the keys from the landlord and went up to the second floor. There we only 4 apartments in this building, and I kind of liked that, its not like this huge complex or anything, its much more quiet and unique. I put the key in the deadlock and turned, the door opened.

Okay so it wasn't as perfect as I remembered. But it had so much potential. And it just needed a few things to make it like I want. The door opened to the living room, and the kitchen to the right. If you keep walking there was a small hallway on the left to my room, a closet, and the bathroom. The floor was covered in dust, and the walls really needed a new paint job. So I decided that before I bring all my stuff up here and unpack, I should probably do some cleaning and painting. So I got into my truck and went to find the closest hardware store.

I found one just a couple miles away. I picked out two paint colors, one bright blue for the bedroom, and a light tan for the living room. I also bought a broom, a mop, a bucket, some sponges, along with some other painting supplies.

I got back to the apartment and painted like crazy. I really wanted to finish. I cleaned the floor, and I was done. The paint helped so much; it was like a new place, so much lighter and fresh.

Well it was just about dark when I finished. So I figured I should get my mattress and a few other things from my truck for the night. I was on my way down the stairs when I realized there was no way I could get the mattress up the stairs by myself. Then I saw a girl trying to get her door open to her apartment at the bottom of the stairs. She looked a couple years older than me, she had a little longer than shoulder length hair, and it was blond and curly. She was wearing some black yoga pants, an orange sweatshirt, and some running shoes. It looked like she has just come back from running.

" Excuse me, hi my names Isabella-.or uhh-Bella. I just moved in upstairs, and I have the biggest favor to ask."

" Oh hi, I am Bridget. What do you need?" She said kindly.

" Well I have my mattress in my truck outside and I don't think I can carry it on my own-"

"Oh sure I can help! Lead the way." Bridget said.

We walked over across the street to my parked truck.

"Wow this is your car?" she said surprised. " I love it!"

" Haha thanks, I really like it." We grabbed the mattresses and carried it up the stairs to my apartment.

"Where do you want it?" Bridget said when we got into the place.

"Just right here is fine." I said when we were in the middle of the living room.

"Wow I really like the wall color in here. This place is almost exactly like mine, except I have 2 bedrooms."

"Thanks, you have a roommate?"

" Yea… sure sort of. I guess you could say that. Well I better be going now. It was nice to meet you!"

" Yea you too, thanks so much."

I went back down to the truck after Bridget left, and grabbed my quilt, pillow, and the box with my pajamas in it. It was only about 8:00 but I was really tired, so I changed and laid down on the mattress in the middle of the living room floor.

The sun woke me up around 7. The apartment was filled with light, and it reminded me that I needed some curtains in this place. I went down to my truck, still in my pajamas, and started unloading, grabbing as much stuff I could. I unloaded everything and organized it in the apartment. I sat down on the mattress, that was still in the living room, and looked around, this place is empty I thought. I need to go buy some stuff. I decided to go to Target, I had seen one nearby when I went to the hardware store. I changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt and was off.

I ended up going to Ikea too, because there was one right near target. I got a lot of stuff and spent about $300, which was a lot more than I had expected to spend, but I do have a lot in my savings. I even bought a sofa for my living room from Ikea, which will be delivered in about 2 days.

I was carrying about 10 bags at once when I was just about to go up the stairs to my apartment.

"Wow, let me help you with that." Bridget said surprising me.

" Hey thanks!" I said as she grabbed some of the bags from me.

" How was your first night up there?" She said motioning above.

" Okay, its kind of empty."

"Well, it looks like you fixed that problem." She said laughingly.

" Yea I guess so." I said joking back with her.

" Hey I was just about to go get some coffee or something, want to join me?"

" Uh yea sure, let me just change real quick." I said looking down at my old paint splattered clothes from yesterday. I went and changed into my favorite dark wash jeans (that I hardly fit into anymore), and a red turtle neck sweater. I took my hair out of the messy ponytail and brushed it out. I swiped some lip-gloss on my lips and grabbed my purse. " Kay I am ready, lets go!"

" Okay there is a Starbucks a couple blocks down so we can walk. And jeez you clean up quickly." She said smirking.

We got to the Starbucks, ordered drinks and sat down.

" Do you mind if I ask you a-uh-personal question?" Bridget said as if she thought I would say no.

" Yea sure I guess, ask away."

" You're pregnant right, how far along are you?"

I grip my stomach in shock, how did she know?"

" Uh, yea, uh I am about 4 months, how could you tell?"

" OH don't worry! It's not noticeable at all. I just know because I have been in the same place."

"You have a kid?" I said stunned.

"Yea, most people don't know. I have a 2 ½ year old daughter, named Alyssa."

" So do you mind if I ask, are you married?"

"No, no I am not married, I am not my own. Its just Alyssa and me. So where are you from"

" Forks, but I am so glad to be here."

" Yea its great, you will love it here. So do you have a doctor here, because if not, I know a great one!"

" Uh no I don't have one, I should be looking though, I need to make an appointment soon. I saw one in Forks, just to make sure I was pregnant, and he told me I would need to get a checkup around 4 months."

" Well I have the number at home so I can give it to you."

We walked back to the apartments, but picked up Bridget's daughter from day care first. And she gave me the doctor's number, and we sat and talked for a while.

I told her everything, and I mean everything. Everything that has ever happened to me. I expected her to think I was pretty messed up, but she didn't, she understood. We have a lot in common, and I feel really comfortable around her. It was hard to talk about _him_. I probably only said his name once. I was crying when I told her. Bridget is a true friend. And it shocked me that I was willing to tell her so much.

**A/N: Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_3 days later:_

I am having a baby girl. I had my doctor's appointment today. I went to the mall after the doctors, and I picked out the cutest little pink corduroy jumper. I am so excited; I wish she would just come out now.

_About two and a half months later:_

As I looked into the mirror I was surprised that the reflection was actually me. I looked so pale; Bridget had even mentioned that I should try getting some sun. I don't know why all of a sudden my skin started to become so white.

I decided to go to the Gap today, well that is the baby store where they have maternity clothes. I am getting sick of wearing my yoga pants and sweatshirts, since those are about the only things that fit well. Maternity clothes aren't that attractive, and they don't help hide anything at all, since the clothes are all made out of spandex pretty much. I only got 2 pairs of jeans with the elastic band on the top and a couple shirts.

Bridget saw me the next day in my new maternity clothes, on the way home from the grocery. She ran up and yelled, "Bella! You're pregnant??!?"

"Haha very funny." I responded glaring at her.

" Well sorry no one could tell you had a baby under those sweatshirts you wear everyday. I am glad you decided to start flaunting your beautiful stomach." Bridget said rubbing my belly.

" See ya later Bridget, but hopefully not." I said smirking and glaring as I walked the stairs to my place with grocery bags in my hands.

I cooked myself a steak, but I made sure it was really rare; Bridget thinks it's disgusting and she basically gags when I eat it. I have been making steak super rare for the past week or so. After basically inhaling the whole thing, I decided to go to bed.

I awoke in the middle of the night. And said, almost yelling, " SOPHIA GRACE."

That is what I will name my baby girl. "Sophia Grace Swan" that's what I entered into my cell phone and texted Bridget.

Bridget and I have become very close. I didn't really have anyone, and neither did she, except Alyssa, so we just bonded. She is my best friend, and I trust her. I probably even rely on her too much.

The phone started ringing around 10am. I figured it would be Bridget responding to my text.

" Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Isabella?"

" Yea this is her. Who is this?"

"Oh Bella I have missed you so much!" responded Alice Cullen.

My heart dropped. " Alice? Wh… why are you calling me?" Oh no, I thought, did something happen to Edward? Please no.

" Bella, I had a vision. Are you living in Seattle?"

"Yea, why, what did you see?"

" Bella, are you, are you pregnant?" My head started spinning, why did Alice see me. And why would she care if I was pregnant.

" Alice why, why do want to know? What going on, what's happening, you're scaring me Alice?" I said in a panicked voice.

" Calm down Bella, everything is okay. Please trust me and answer my question."

" Yes Alice, I am."

" Bella I need to talk to you, give me your address I am coming to see you."

" Why?"

" Bella please." She begged.

I gave in and gave her my address. She'll be here soon knowing her, no matter where she is coming from. I wonder what she has to tell me, I hope _he _isokay. And why did she ask if I was pregnant? Oh no, it couldn't be my baby, "my baby is healthy." I thought as I gripped my stomach. If something happened to Sophia, I don't know what I would do, or how I would live anymore.

I called Bridget right away and asked her to come over now. As soon as she got here I told her about what Alice said. And I asked her to stay till she comes.

Alice arrived about 10 minutes after I finished telling Bridget about the phone call. She walked through the door looking more beautiful than ever. Her hair was long black and silky. She was wearing a pair of Channel sunglasses, a black long sleeve shirt, a mini jean skirt, and some black stiletto boots. She gracefully swooped her hair away from her face with her hang. " Bella." She said letting out a deep breath of air. " Who, who's this." She said motioning to Bridget, almost glaring.

" Oh Alice this is Bridget, my _best friend_."

"Nice to meet you, but I really need to talk to Bella alone please."

" Okay." Bridget said and started to walk toward the door.

" No, Bridget stay." I said grabbing her arm. " Alice I want Bridget to stay please."

" Okay, I guess… Bella, who's the father?"

" Alice, why are you so curious about my baby, nothings wrong with her right?"

" IT'S AGIRL?!!" she exclaimed. " I am going to be an aunt!"

" No, I mean yes it's a girl, but no your not going to be an aunt…she's not _ed- your brothers._"

" What do you mean? Of course its Edwards, who else would it be?"

" Alice, she's Jacob Black's baby. I haven't seen _Edward_ since the day he left town." I cringed when I had to say his name.

" Bella, I had a vision, the baby is Edwards."

" That's not possible, she's Jacobs."

" Think about it Bella, is it possible that its not Jacobs baby?"

I though about beautiful Edward, and his crooked smile. We had made love about a week before he left me. It could, it could be Edwards. My head was spinning again, wait it was the room that was spinning. My head was throbbing, I felt like I had just gotten punched in the stomach. I passed out and fell to the floor.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Wow. Sorry it's been so long. But I did write the next chapter last night. So I have to type it up and post it. I will do it as soon as possible. Please hang in there and thank you for reading!


End file.
